Enlevar, arrebatar e extasiar
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: Enlevo: 1. Encanto, êxtase, arrebatamento. Arrebatador: 4. Encantar, extasiar. Êxtase: 1. Arrebatamento íntimo, enlevo. Fanfic escrita como presente de aniversário para Juliana Dalssaso – Moony Ju – minha twin.
1. 1º passo: enlevar

**Enlevar, arrebatar e extasiar**

**- Três passos para a conquista**

**1º passo: enlevar**

**O vestido**

Não. Ela não tinha mania por limpeza. Ela simplesmente não conseguia ver o estado em que ficava o quarto sempre que Harry saía. Era como reclamar com uma criança, que sempre faz o que você havia proibido. Hermione chegava a pensar que ele fazia aquilo simplesmente para pirraçá-la.

A toalha dele estava largada no chão, ao lado da cama. Ela abaixou-se e a apanhou. Olhou para baixo da cama por um instante e percebeu uma caixa aberta, como se alguém tivesse mexido nela. Esticou-se e puxou o pacote. Pôs a toalha dele sobre os lençóis – esquecendo-se que ela mesma brigava com ele por fazer isso – e abriu o caixote.

Viu um álbum logo de cara e, ao abri-lo, deparou-se com uma foto sua e de Harry na época do colégio. Boas lembranças. Pousou o álbum sobre a cama e continuou a vasculhar. Encontrou bilhetes que trocavam às escondidas durante as aulas, folhas de caderno completamente ocupadas com as letras dos dois... Mas o que a intrigou foi ver um pedaço de pano – envolto por um plástico – que parecia estar escondido embaixo de tudo aquilo. Removeu algumas tralhas até que pôde perceber do que se travava.

Era um vestido amarelo claro, muito simples, esvoaçante, com uma fita na cintura de tom mostarda, alças finas e com um pequeno decote. Estava bem cuidado apesar do tempo.

Ela sorriu. Harry adorava aquele vestido. Era o seu preferido. Sempre que ela o usava, dizia que a achava particularmente linda nele.

Não se lembrava como ele fora parar ali no meio de tantas outras coisas. E somente naquele momento, como um estalo, ela percebeu que havia sentido falta do vestido, mas que com o tempo acabou se esquecendo de procurá-lo. Talvez o próprio Harry o tivesse escondido.

Ele entrou no quarto e a viu sentada na cama. Hermione levantou-se e foi até ele com o vestido a mão.

– Harry? – perguntou seguindo-o até o guarda-roupa, onde ele procurava uma camisa.

– Oi? – disse, virando-se para ela.

Era incrível. Simplesmente incrível. Mesmo depois de anos Harry ainda tinha o mesmo charme, seus olhos ainda brilhavam como da primeira vez que se viram e seu corpo ainda continuava desconcertante.

Ela o encarou. Ele tinha um sorriso irritantemente superior nos lábios. Como se soubesse que causaria essa reação nela ao parar a sua frente vestindo apenas uma boxer.

– Você escondeu o meu vestido? – questionou.

Não iría dar a ele o gostinho da vitória.

O homem encarou as mãos dela e seus olhos arregalaram-se.

– Eu nem sabia onde ele estava – mentiu.

Mas ele não era bom com mentiras.

– Por que você escondeu o meu vestido? – indagou – Você sabe o quanto eu gostava dele.

– Eu não queria que ele desgastasse – falou – Queria preservá-lo. Ele esteve presente em muitos momentos que passamos juntos – Hermione sorriu.

Sim, era verdade.

**Situação: fugindo de casa com o Harry.**

Eu estava dormindo até que ouvi algo batendo na minha janela. Levantei assustada e pensei em acordar meu pai, mas se fosse realmente um ladrão, ele não jogaria pedrinhas na minha vidraça.

Abri as cortinas e ergui a janela. Era Harry, ainda com a roupa de dormir e um casacão por cima. Claro! Sabia que horas eram? Mas quem disse que ele se importou com aquilo.

– O que você faz aqui a essa hora?! – indaguei.

Outra garota em meu lugar se sentiria lisonjeada com essa cena típica de filmes românticos, mas eu achava aquilo muito clichê.

– Troca de roupa e vem comigo – ele falou com um sorriso largo no rosto.

– Ir com você? Para onde? Enlouqueceu? – questionei pasmada com a proposta dele.

Sim, eu era uma estraga prazeres. Mas isso não diminuiu o sorriso e a excitação dele.

– Vamos, Hermione! – pediu – Você não confia em mim?

– Confio –afirmei, me rendendo a um sorrindo.

– E por que ainda está parada aí? – brincou – Vamos! Você sabe que horas já são?

Eu ri, peguei o ursinho que estava em cima da estante e joguei nele. Harry o apanhou e sorriu para mim antes de eu ir me trocar.

Saí pela janela de costas e desci pela escada que Harry pegara na garagem da Srª Walker. Ao chegar ao chão, sorri e beijei-lhe enquanto ele me abraçava.

Ao passar a mão na barra do meu vestido, que havia sujado durante a descida, lembrei-me que Harry estava segurando a escada enquanto eu descia.

Olhei para ele chocada, mas ele parecia não ter entendido.

– Você estava olhando para a minha calcinha enquanto eu descia a escada! –exclamei.

– Não – ele rebateu imediatamente.

– Não minta para mim Harry James Potter! – falei cruzando os braços e ficando séria.

– Foi só um pouquinho... – ele disse baixinho e corou levemente.

Eu o encarei. A chance de vê-lo completamente sem graça era só minha e eu aproveitei. Contive um riso. Certamente ele não queria mais nem olhar para mim depois daquilo.

Esperei que ele dissesse algo e isso não demorou muito.

– Você sabe que eu gosto de como você fica nesse vestido – sussurrou me olhando.

Eu sabia. E ele também sabia que eu me desarmava só de ouvi-lo dizer isso.

– Ainda não – ele disse, segurando as minhas mãos.

Eu tinha meus olhos fechados e era guiada por ele até algum lugar. A curiosidade me instigava a trapacear. Abri um pouquinho de um dos olhos, mas Harry gritou e eu o fechei antes de ver qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido.

Paramos de andar. Eu sentia a grama roçar os meus pés vestidos em sandálias simples. Senti ele se aproximar de mim. Depositou um beijo em meus lábios, depois outro e mais outro.

– Hei! – falei, dando um tapa em seu ombro – Pare de se aproveitar de mim! – reclamei divertida.

Certamente ele sorrira do meu comentário.

– Pode abrir os olhos – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu obedeci e à minha frente encontrava-se a fonte de jatos de água luminosos que havia inaugurado na praça aquela manhã. A música instrumental que regia os jatos era suave e tocava baixo. Passei longos segundos acompanhando os jatos subindo e descendo numa sincronia invejosa. E as cores se alteravam ao passo que a música mudava de tom.

Nós havíamos visto a fonte naquela manhã, na estréia. Mas a noite era deslumbrante.

– Não é lindo? – ele me perguntou, também bestificado.

Sim, Harry ainda estava ali. Havia me esquecido completamente disso.

– Muito – respondi buscando seus dedos com uma das minhas mãos e os enlaçando ao encontrá-los.

– Eu sabia que, à noite, seria melhor ainda – disse – Não há tanta iluminação, apesar dos postes de luz. E ouve-se muito melhor a música sem o burburinho da cidade inteira na praça – virou-se para mim e sorriu divertido.

Eu o encarei e sorri de volta. Harry beijou-me o rosto e me abraçou por trás. Ficamos olhando para a fonte durante mais umas duas músicas. Em pé mesmo. Juntos. Ele me deixou em casa com um beijo e um "boa noite".


	2. 2º passo: arrebatar

**2º passo: arrebatar**

**Até que as rugas nos separem**

Era incrível. Minto. Era irritante. Sempre que ela resolvia relaxar, Harry a procurava para que fizesse alguma coisa.

Mal se sentou no sofá e ele a berrou da cozinha. Mas afinal, o que ele fazia na cozinha?

– O que foi? – perguntou ainda sentada.

E ela não se levantaria dali para nada.

– Mione, tem certeza que o bolo não passou do ponto? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

Bolo?

– Que bolo? – disse confusa.

– _Isso_ que está dentro do forno é um bolo, não é? – comentou olhando para dentro do forno.

– Meu deus, o bolo! – gritou correndo até a cozinha – Era para a Srª Weasley – informou, vestindo luvas e tirando a assadeira do forno.

Colocou a mesma sobre a pia e encarou a roda preta que o bolo havia se tornado.

– Por que você não me avisou? – indagou a ele.

– Mas... – falou mexendo as mãos nervosamente – Era isso que estava tentando dizer. Só que você não queria nem me ouvir porque a sua novela já ia começar.

– E a culpa é minha? – questionou, jogando fora o bolo.

Harry ergueu as mãos para cima sem acreditar.

– Eu não vou discutir com você, Mione – ele retomou, decidido.

Droga! As discussões com Harry perdiam a graça quando ele não revidava.

Fechou o lixo e colocou a assadeira dentro da pia. O bolo da Srª Weasley ficaria para outro dia. Voltou-se para ele. Harry tinha os braços cruzados e a encarava. Estava esperando. Com certeza estava. Mas ela não daria esse gostinho a ele. O homem não podia ter razão. Hermione suspirou. Mas ele tinha.

– Desculpe-me – pediu.

– Por você ser teimosa e orgulhosa? – ele brincou, descruzando os braços e lhe roubando um sorriso – Está perdoada então.

Aproximou-se e a beijou, puxando-a pela cintura. Ela escorregou as mãos até a sua nuca e fincou alguns dedos nela, acariciando sua pele macia. Ele apertou sua bunda direcionando seus beijos para o pescoço. Subiu a mão pela perna erguendo o vestido até parar em um de seus seios, afagando-o. Mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior e beijou o canto da sua boca, ouvindo-a arfar.

– Harry? – ela disse baixinho.

– Sim? – perguntou em seu ouvindo sentindo-a estremecer.

– Mais tarde – pediu.

– Você é irritante – comentou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu marotamente e ele se afastou. Abriu os olhos, o encarou – ele estava encostado na mesa e tinha os braços cruzados – caminhou até ele, apoiou uma mão em sua barriga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Você sabia disso quando me pediu em casamento.

E seguiu até a sala.

**Situação: jantar de noivado.**

Harry tilintou na taça com o garfo. Eu observei a cena, nervosa, mas não pude deixar de pensar no quanto ele gostava de clichês. Ele tossiu após todos terem feito silêncio e pousou a taça e o talher sobre a mesa.

– Como é de conhecimento de todos, eu e Hermione estamos juntos há cinco anos – começou solenemente.

– Enrolão! – um primo meu berrara.

Eu sorri. Nem tanto pelo comentário, mas sim pelo rubor que atingiu a face de Harry instantaneamente. E sorri mais ainda quando percebi que o texto que ele decorara havia se perdido a partir do momento em que ele fora interrompido.

– É por isso que hoje eu anuncio que iremos nos casar – disse.

O texto? Bem, o texto deveria ter quase uma lauda mas, em suma, era exatamente isso que ele queria dizer.

O burburinho recomeçou. Meus tios foram até Harry e deram um tapa em suas costas quando o abraçaram. Outras pessoas também o abraçaram e bateram em suas costas. Após o terceiro tapa, ele passou a preferir um simples aperto de mão. Minha mãe veio até mim entre lágrimas. Chamem-me de insensível, mas ela fora a primeira pessoa a saber do noivado e chorou tanto quanto antes. Meu pai deu um forte abraço no meu noivo. Olhei para os dois, ambos sorrindo, contentes, bobos. Ali, sim, tive vontade de chorar.

**Situação: cerimônia de casamento.**

Fora estranho notar que a minha vó beijara o Harry antes de mim, que sou a noiva, mas fora isso tudo ocorria bem. Eu estava linda dentro de um simples vestido branco de noiva, isso segundo minha mãe, mas ela era muito suspeita para falar. Afinal, qual mãe não acharia sua filha linda no dia do seu casamento? Talvez uma mãe sincera.

Uma prima vinha com a caixinha que continha as alianças. Harry a pegou e a abriu com um sorriso. Eu não sou adivinha, mas sabia que algo tinha acontecido quando o sorriso em seus lábios se desfez.

– As alianças... – disse, sem acreditar – Elas não estão aqui.

– Rony! – quase gritei.

O ruivo se aproximou de mim cauteloso.

– Onde estão as alianças? – perguntei desesperada.

– Eu... eu não sei – gaguejou, nervoso – Elas estavam na caixinha. Eu as deixei na caixinha.

Price, filho de Fred Weasley subiu ao altar discretamente. Isso depois de Angelina, a mãe dele, ter lhe dado um puxão de orelha.

– Aqui, tio – falou entregando uma caixinha igual a que Harry segurava.

Era de se imaginar que o Price tivesse algo haver com isso. Infelizmente havia herdado do pai o gosto pelas armações e brincadeiras.

Ronald a abriu e lá estavam as alianças. Sorriu aliviado. Ser morto por mim era a última coisa que queria na vida.

– Perdão, padre – Rony pediu, quase da cor dos seus cabelos.

Encarou-me com receio mas eu depositei um beijo em seu rosto, deixando-o relaxado. E a cerimônia seguiu sem mais interrupções.


	3. 3º passo: extasiar

**3º passo: extasiar**

**Cor de areia**

Ela não estava com sono. O sol estava se pondo agora. Não era hora para dormir, caso contrário acordaria muito cedo e amanhã era domingo. Tinha planos para essa noite. Mas a brisa marítima era convidativa.

Estava deitada no colo de Harry, sobre o banco da varanda. Ele lhe afagava os cabelos observando a revolta do mar. Se continuasse assim ela iria cochilar. Pegou a revista que estava ao lado dela e a abriu, admirando os lindos vestidos estampados em suas páginas.– Você está lembrado da festa para comemorar as bodas de meus pais? – questionou ela.

– Estou – afirmou. – O que tem?

– Preciso de um vestido – informou folheando a revista – Minha mãe comentou que uns amigos importantes de meu pai vão estar lá. Sim, você terá que usar terno – adiantou.

– Ótimo – disse irônico.

– Não sei por que você implica tanto com o terno – comentou passando mais uma folha – Você fica tentador nele – e sorriu maliciosa.

Ele a encarou com ar de riso.

– Eu não encararia isso como algo bom, partindo do princípio que outras mulheres pensam o mesmo – falou esperando a reação dela.

Sentiu um beliscão no tórax.

– Ai! – exclamou sorrindo.

– Não me provoque, Harry – advertiu.

– E perder a melhor parte do dia?! – brincou.

Ela lhe deu outro beliscão.

– Ai, Mione! – disse alisando o peito.

– O que você achou desse? – perguntou indicando um vestido que estava na revista.

– Seria perfeito se você quisesse dar o _golpe do baú_ em algum velhote – comentou.

Ela riu e bagunçou seus cabelos.

– Tem esse aqui – pôs o dedo sobre um outro vestido – É linda essa cor.

– Gostei desse – falou ainda afagando seus cabelos – É um marrom bonito mesmo.

– Isso não é marrom, Harry – rebateu – É cor de areia.

– Não, é marrom claro. No máximo cor da pele – disse. – Não existe cor areia.

– Claro que existe! – ela disse se sentando e o encarando – Assim como tem gelo e mostarda.

– Mas é diferente! – afirmou.

– Por quê? – questionou.

Ele a encarou. Por quê? Por que ela sempre tinha a palavra final?

– A areia é cor de areia – ela continuou.

– Claro, Mione! Ela seria cor de grama por acaso? – brincou revirando os olhos. Ela o beliscou – Ai! Por que você sempre sai impune? – disse e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

A mulher correu para a praia e ele a seguiu, fazendo cócegas até que Hermione caísse deitada na areia. Ele parou e se sentou ao lado dela. Passou a mão nos fios que teimavam em cair no rosto dela por causa do vento forte e a beijou docemente.

Harry a encarou. Ela sorria simples. Lia os seus pensamentos. Mas ele precisava ouvir.

– Até o fim?

– Até o fim.

**FIM**

**Dedicatória:**

Fanfic escrita como presente de aniversário para Juliana Dalssaso – Moony Ju – minha twin.

Pela pessoa que hoje ela representa para mim. Por me aturar e gostar de mim do jeito que sou. Por ser a minha outra metade. E por nós, juntas, formarmos a combinação perfeita.

Se estiver ruim, perdoe-me.


End file.
